Threads of Fate: Rue's Story
by LadyKF
Summary: Rue didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, couldn't remember who or what he was. All he knew for sure was that he would do anything to get Claire back. (Threads of Fate novelization)
1. Three Years Ago

**A/N:** This fic is intended to carry the spirit of the game, but will not be an exact copy of actions or dialogue. Some events have been slightly altered or expanded on to make the transition to text easier.

* * *

The end of the storm left silence in its wake, the hush of new snowfall and the quiet of the night. Even the wind that had howled so furiously for so long fell silent, and for a moment, there was peace. Out in the trees, a family of pollywogs bobbed through the air, lavender head tails streaming behind fat yellow bodies as they took in the icy stillness.

The snow clung to the pines like frosting, weighing the branches down until they bowed with the weight. All the animals had gone to ground with the start of the storm, only the hardier monsters venturing out so soon after it had stopped. Under the clear, star-speckled sky even they were peaceful.

Something stirred.

A dark shape blurred out of the pines, soaring deeper into the forest. It flew between the trees, barely disturbing them. But the monsters fled, sensing a greater predator.

* * *

It had been snowing nonstop for days, and Rue couldn't remember the last time he'd been stuck inside for so long. There wasn't much space in the little cabin he and Claire shared, and even after two years he was careful of how much of it he took up. Stepping up to the window, he peered outside and took in the sudden stillness. No more howling wind. No swirls of snow. Just a wide, undisturbed swath of white, sparkling under the stars. His breath fogged the glass and he wiped at it, stepping back a little to look at it better.

Behind him, he could hear the hushed whisper of Claire's robe on the cabin's floor, boots clicking quietly over the wood. She paused at his side, brushing her long bangs back. "How's it looking out there?"

"The storm's over, I think," Rue said quietly, stepping back so she could see. "The sky's so clear it's hard to believe we've just had a storm. It seems odd."

Claire watched him a moment, shaking her head. "It's probably from being stuck inside so long. Everything seems more pronounced."

Rue shrugged. "Maybe."

She smiled at him with that gentle warmth that always made him smile back. "Why don't you take a trip tomorrow, when it's light out? Some fresh air will do you good."

"Yeah, I'll get out with the dawn. See about unearthing the firewood and then head out to the valley," Rue decided, warming to the idea. "Go down by the stream, where the deer are. If I manage to get one, would you…"

"I'll make your favorite stew," she said, smiling indulgently. "In fact, I'll make a feast. I'm counting on you to get one."

"I'll do it," he promised.

"Good, let me go check on dinner then. You'll need well fed and some good sleep if you're going hunting tomorrow," she said.

Rue nodded, watching her head back to the pot that was suspended over the fire. He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach rumble eagerly; they were using up the last of the rabbit, and the air was thick with the scents of spices and meat after it had cooked for hours. His mouth watered, and he turned back to check the Arc Edge where it was resting by the door. He hefted it by the handle, brushing a thumb across the battle axe's rounded blade. It would need some sharpening later.

"Rue, dinner's ready," Claire called.

"Hm? Oh, let me help," he said quickly, setting his weapon back down and hurrying back to hold the thick ceramic bowls while she ladled the stew into them, carrying them over to the table. His stomach rumbled again. "This smells delicious."

He started eating immediately, and it took a moment to realize that Claire had not, dark eyes staring off unseeingly over his shoulder. He looked just to check that there was nothing there, spoon paused halfway to his mouth. "Claire? What's wrong?"

"Oh!" She startled, shaking her head a little. "I was just... thinking."

He took a moment to eat his spoonful before prompting her when she didn't continue. "About what?"

"With this storm… I couldn't help but think about the day you came here." She closed her eyes, smiling softly. "It was snowing then, too. Almost two years ago. It's so hard to believe…"

Rue watched her a moment, the way the lamplight caught on her ponytail, picking out a few highlights in the length of dark brown hair. So much had changed for him since he'd arrived, but Claire seemed unchanging, the same peaceful, generous soul that had taken him in when he was lost.

He frowned, spoon clinking quietly on his bowl as he set it down. "Are you… is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She opened her eyes, smiling in reassurance. "Really, I'm fine, Rue. I -"

There was a sudden burst of sound from the barn, the cow letting out a loud bellow followed by frantic bleating from the sheep, cutting her off. Rue turned back towards the disruption, frowning. "I better go check on that."

Claire nodded. "Be careful."

Rue nodded back absently, taking a moment to step into his boots and tug his gloves on before grabbing his axe and stepping outside. The cold had never bothered him, but hearing the animals so distressed made him anxious. Snow crunched under his boots as he approached the barn, not seeing so much as a rabbit's paw print disturbing the smooth surface. Everything was untouched. "What's going on?"

Suddenly there was silence.

In the sudden void of sound, Rue picked up two words from a deep, masculine voice that sent chills up his spine. " _At last._ "

There was a rush of wind and he turned just in time to see a dark figure flying towards him.

He raised the Arc Edge to block a strike that sent him skidding, powder snow flying. He gasped at the strength of the impact, heart pounding. "What… who are you?!"

No response, save another lunge, a fast and furious assault with no explanation. Rue found himself barely able to keep up before something managed to strike him across the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling in the snow. It was then that he finally got a proper look at his assailant, heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. He had wild white hair and strangely flat red eyes, a dull gem embedded on his forehead. He'd never seen him before, and yet…

Movement caught his eye and he looked down, eyes going wide. One arm was normal, drawn back a little, but the other… the other was _massive_ , the limb stretched out of proportion; the hand alone was big enough to close around Rue's entire torso. It flexed as he watched, moving in a fluid, unnatural way. The man chuckled darkly and approached.

" _HEY!_ "

Rue's blood ran cold, a rushing in his ears almost drowning out a low thud. He watched as the monstrous being turned, exposing Claire at his back, a fierce scowl on her face as she brandished a hoe at him.

"Leave him alone, you beast!" She demanded. But this was no beast to be chased off.

He knew in an instant what was going to happen. He _knew,_ and he tried to get up anyway, tried to reach her, tried to _protect_ her - "Claire, _run!_ "

The massive hand reached out and gripped him, long arm lifting him up and throwing him aside like a ragdoll. Rue hit the snow hard, breath driven out of him, but was trying to get up before his mind had fully processed it. His hands scrabbled at the snow, boots slipping on the surface as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

The monster was advancing on Claire now. Step by step, she retreated, realizing her danger. Her eyes had gone wide, her lips parted as if on the verge of a cry. The hoe was a pathetic attempt at defense, held out in front of her like it could possibly stop him.

The monstrous hand flexed again in that same rippling motion.

" _Claire!_ " He tried to get up again, legs refusing to support his weight and dropping him to his knees. All he could do was watch, see the fear written starkly across his adopted sister's face. She'd gone tense, fight or flight abandoned to _freeze._ She wasn't getting out of there, she wasn't _moving,_ and the hand curled like a claw before it was raised and came down upon her in a violent slash. "Wait, _no!_ "


	2. Welcome to Carona

Rue jerked out of his memory, pinching the bridge of his nose between gloved fingers for a moment. It had been three years since Claire was murdered, and he still felt as raw the night it happened. The scene played over and over in his head on a merciless loop the second he wasn't occupied. A boat trip meant hours of unwanted reflection time.

Before he'd met Claire, he'd been wandering on foot. Aimless, motivated by an almost obsessive _need_ to go somewhere, an unnamed urge to _do something_ beating restlessly through him. He'd woken up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but those nameless drives, too vague to even begin to fulfill, without a clue of where or who he was. He'd wandered on foot for months, trying to find some clue to his purpose, only to collapse out in the snow, once more in the middle of nowhere.

Only this time, someone had been there. A young woman with soft brown hair, kind eyes, and a gentle voice that soothed his restlessness. She'd taken him in, helped him recover from exhaustion without question. And then, she'd offered him a _home._ At long last, his restlessness ceased. He hadn't _needed_ to know about that impulse anymore. He had a life with tasks to take day by day, simple but satisfying. It was hard to believe they'd only spent two years together before -

Rue closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. It did no good to dwell on what he'd lost. This whole trip - all of his wanderings the past three years - were to put that behind him. He'd sealed up the cabin and took the animals to market to sell for coin so he'd be able to start his traveling. Selling monster carcasses handled the rest of the costs. This trip was just one after so many others, chasing after what many would call the impossible.

He'd traveled through the East Heaven Kingdom early on, when he was numb with grief and not sure what to do with himself. And that's when he'd heard the rumors, magicians discussing ancient [relics] that were scattered throughout the world. Artifacts with power beyond human comprehension, created by the mighty Aeons long ago; the power to grant any wish.

He only had one wish.

He would find one of these [relics], and with its power, he would bring Claire back to life.

So it was that he found himself on a modest sailboat, heading to chase his most recent lead. It was said Carona had had many magicians that lived in the area, and magicians tended to gather around each other. Could an Aeon have been there as well? It didn't hurt to look, surely, and it was the best lead he had so far.

Slowly, he came back to the moment, taking a deep breath of briny ocean air. The boat rocked smoothly beneath his feet, the waters calm around them. Sunlight was warm on the back of his neck, bare with his hair pulled up into a small tail. His bangs had ended up brushed back and hidden beneath his cap, but it didn't feel too warm for it yet. Especially with the breeze going, giving him a moment to brush back a few rogue white strands.

Behind him, he heard the sudden stomping footfalls of one of the other passengers - they'd come on as a pair, last minute, and he turned a little out of reflex to keep an eye on them. The shorter of the two was fat enough that he was almost round, suspenders barely holding his pants up with the help of a belt and wide red sash. He'd seemed the sort to whine constantly, thick brows drawn together in distress, his wide mouth set in a frown. "Bro, I'm _starvin._ "

"Smokey, how many times do I gotta tell ya, I'll feed your fat belly when I get the dough." The other man was taller, lean muscle showing clearly as he'd long since removed his shirt and tied it about his waist. He'd probably be even taller than he looked if he'd just stand up straight, and might have even made an imposing figure with his close cropped gray hair, pulled back in a severe tail where he'd let it grow at the back. His features were sharper, something in his eyes that put Rue on edge. "It won't be long."

"Eh-heh, sorry." Smokey sounded more sheepish than apologetic. "What're we gonna do, Blood?"

"Keep your voice down, idiot." Blood dropped his own voice to a murmur that Rue couldn't pick up, and he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

They were nearing Carona's port, not far in the distance now. It was a simple wooden affair, with only a couple other ships in. Boxes piled high on the docks, some cargo that had been unloaded but not yet claimed. As far as he knew, Carona was a small town, so it was surprising to see quite so much cargo.

He was distracted by a sharp, low whistle from behind him, Smokey's voice pitched louder in shock. "A legendary treasure? You serious?"

"Yeah, somethin' some magician in the area made ages ago," Blood said. "If we can get the damn thing, we'll be rich!"

Rue frowned thoughtfully, glancing back. That sounded a lot like the [relic] he was after. Somehow he doubted the pair would be interested in sharing… he'd have to make sure he got there faster.

Abruptly, he saw Smokey look up, distracted by something over on the other side of the ship. "Hey bro, what's that thing?"

"What, that red thing? Blood joined him, squinting at something in the distance. "What the hell?"

Rue turned properly, curious, and walked around the other side to see for himself. There _was_ something in the distance, a gleaming red object skimming through the water at an unnatural pace. He couldn't figure out what it was, what could _possibly_ be moving so fast.

And it was headed right for them.

"We're gonna crash!" Smokey said.

At the last minute, the red thing - was it another ship? Rue thought it had to be, even though it was so incredibly fast - turned aside just so. They didn't crash, but the waves thrown up sent the ship listing heavily to the side. His boots skidded across the deck, almost stumbling over the sharp angle they were at before the ship righted itself, the waves that had nearly overturned them crashing into the side. Cold water sprayed his back and neck, and he shivered, taking a moment to be sure there wasn't going to be another upset before daring to approach the guardrail again.

The red ship was gone.

Rue shook his head, adjusting his hat, and stepped back away. They were coming in to port, the ship slowing and voices raised on the upper deck. He wasn't sure what the commotion was about, but it didn't seem to be something he needed to pay attention to, so he focused on the port they were arriving at instead. It was as plain as it had seemed from a distance, though the docks looked to be in good condition. Everything was placed neatly, even the stacks of crates, but that was the only proof that other ships had come in. There was one boat that was moored off to the side as they came in, another simple sailboat that was even smaller than the one they were traveling on.

The ship came to a gentle halt, and he waited a moment until they were clear to get off. Walking further onto the docks towards the ramp leading up into Carona, he realized there was a man approaching him and paused. "Hello."

"Hey, how're you doin'? The name's Davis; I run these docks." The blond offered a hand, shaking firmly. "We don't get a lot of tourists through here, mostly merchants. Can't help but notice some new faces this time. Carona's a quiet town. We don't want any trouble."

"I'm not here for trouble, sir," Rue said, straightening his posture a little as Davis looked him over.

"Uh huh. You just be mindful." Davis nodded, seeming content to let it go, and went to greet the others. Smokey and Blood had almost vanished up the ramp, stopping to talk, and he came close enough to overhear them.

"-an' we can check out the forest," Blood was saying. "Supposed to be ruins there. If the treasure's so old, that's where it'd be."

"Eh-heh, let's do it!" Smokey said.

They ran off quickly and Rue made a thoughtful sound. The forest, hm? Maybe he'd check it out himself.

Rue left the docks, pausing when he reached the plaza and was swept with an unexpected sense of familiarity. It was a nice space, surrounded by old buildings centered around a fountain and paved with slate colored stone. It felt distinctly like he'd been there before, but he couldn't remember it.

Shaking his head, he started towards the inn only to nearly crash into a boy who came running by. The kid flinched back, and Rue frowned in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

The boy nodded after a moment, straightening and running a hand back through short cropped hair. "Yeah, I just ran into some guys and they hit me. I think it was on accident… they were heading out the gate in a real hurry. I'd never seen them before."

Had to be Blood and Smokey. Rue nodded slightly. "I'd just avoid them if I were you."

"That's what Marcum said, too." He nodded back towards a man by the fountain before offering his hand. "I'm Marco. You just came in, right? I've never seen you before either."

"Yeah. My name's Rue." He shook Marco's hand, glancing back at the man he'd gestured to. "He's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, kinda? I see him a lot. He and Neil are merchants so they come in and out of town. Graham comes in regular too, but he's an adventurer! Are you an adventurer?" He asked eagerly. "Your clothes are neat, and I've never seen a weapon like that, not even from Rod!"

"Thanks." Rue chuckled quietly. "I guess maybe I am."

"Awesome! Are you gonna be here a while?" He asked. "You could stay at the inn! Ms. Cartha's the _best._ "

"Oh yeah?" He arched a brow, looking back towards the building. "I might do that. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Marco said. "See you!"

Rue nodded, turning back towards the inn. Securing a place to stay while he was in Carona seemed wise. It was a modest building with a green tiled roof and matching shingles over a stone foundation. Stepping inside, he could smell the earthy scent of drying herbs, with floral undertones that made him think of roses and lavender. Looking around, he spotted an anxious looking blonde woman. "Hello. Are you the innkeeper?"

"Ah, yes, yes I am." She nodded, offering a tense smile. "Would you like a room?"

"Yes, please." He came up to the counter, shifting his small travel bag. There wasn't much in it, but at least he'd have one less thing to carry when he checked out the forest. "I've heard there are ruins around here. Do you know anything about them?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've never really paid much attention. There's a shopkeeper in the building right across the road who studies that sort of thing, but I'm afraid he's not in. Klaus and Mira have been gone for the better part of the week - their daughter, Elena, just left looking for them," she explained. "Perhaps if you're going out in the forest you could keep an eye out for her? You look like you can handle yourself, and I'm worried about her all alone out there."

Rue nodded. "Yeah, I can keep an eye out when I go."

"She's just a little thing with the prettiest pink hair, takes after her mother," she said, smiling. "Sweet as could be. She was wearing a blue jacket around her waist when she left. Be careful, there's monsters in the woods."

"I'll be mindful," Rue said. "I can head out as soon as I get my room settled."

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry, yes." She hesitated. "I'll tell you what, if you find Elena and bring her back, your first night will be on the house."

Rue raised a brow, surprised, but wasn't going to turn down the offer. It seemed simple enough. "I'll look for her."

"Wonderful. Here, you can put your things in the first room to the left." She handed him a key on a string and he headed down the hall to put his things up. There really wasn't much to steal, but it was his, so he locked it before tucking the key away in the second pack he kept with him.

The innkeeper was waiting for him when he was ready to go. "When you get out of the gates, there's several paths through the forest. I think she'd have taken the one to the right, it heads towards the ruins where her parents would have been researching."

"Alright, thanks." He nodded, and headed out. Time to see what he could find there.


End file.
